


Life Socks, Then You Die: 50 Sentences

by JSheets716



Series: 50 Sentences Series [2]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M, Sex/Smut, Shipping, sockathan - Freeform, suicide warning, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSheets716/pseuds/JSheets716
Summary: You are Napoleon "Sock" Sowachowski, and you lived a relatively normal childhood despite some... interesting proclivities. Despite your fascination with death and killing, your life was going just fine until you accidentally murdered your parents in your sleep. So you decide to take your own life.Meeting Mephistopheles, ruler of Hell, he gives you a position as a demonary, tasked to convince your human counterpart to kill himself. This should be no sweat for you, right? So what if he's the first potential friend you've ever had. And who cares that he's probably just as lonely as you are? Or that he's kinda cute?These 50 sentences detail your life, which doesn't really seem to start until after you've died.





	Life Socks, Then You Die: 50 Sentences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Combing Through Life: 50 Sentences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994943) by [JSheets716](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSheets716/pseuds/JSheets716). 



> This is a companion story/sequel to "Combing Through Life: 50 Sentences", though you can read either one in either order. Both detail a similar series of events, from different perspectives. This is Sock's point of view. If you want Jonathan's, check out "Combing Through Life".

 

  1. **Name**



 “That’s not how you wear those, Napoleon”, Mom says with a chortle, extracting you from the socks you're wearing as mittens and the one you”ve stretched out over your head, and thus the nickname is born.

 

  1. **Scary Movie**



“Cooooooool! Get em! Get em!” You cheer as you watch the serial killer hack up two teenagers who were in the middle of fucking, and you wonder briefly what it's like to kill someone.

 

  1. **Knife**



The blade feels somehow… _right,_ as you grip it tightly, and you feel the urge to test it out, to satisfy your curiosity.

 

  1. **Squirrel**



Jojo recoiled and screamed in horror as you presented her with the dismembered corpse of the animal, proud of your first kill, but when you showed it to your parents, they could only exchange worried looks.

 

  1. **Missing**



You walk around the neighborhood, ripping down whatever “Lost Dog” posters you can find, because you found Cocoa, and buried her in your backyard.

 

  1. **Funeral**



The old lady looks nothing like how you remember, and you ask your father why she doesn't move, not fully comprehending, and he replies with tear stricken eyes: _“She's not here.”_

 

  1. **Wake**



It takes you a few seconds to register exactly why you're standing in your parents’ room, but you're not a stranger to sleepwalking; what’s more alarming is that you're covered in blood and there’s a knife in your hand.

 

  1. **Graves**



Your back aches as you haul the bodies into their resting places, your eyes lingering sadly on three makeshift graves you haphazardly made, marked “Mom”, “Dad” and “Me”

 

  1. **Dying**



Howling in pain, you dig the knife deep as you can into your chest, and the pain is so intense that you fall backward into the hole in the ground you prepared for yourself; dying is slow, and soon all becomes black.

 

  1. **Hell**



Nothing about the place is as you expect: not the white, proper office, or the neurotic, stressed devil, and certainly not the gang war between the lawyers and gluttons.

 

  1. **Demonary**



You're a little disheartened that you won't be able to actually kill people, but you take the manila folder anyhow and open it, to study your mark: _“He's pretty cute,_ ” you think.

 

  1. **Jonathan**



Rehearsing your introduction all day, you wait for him to speak to you, and when he does, you reply: “I'm a demon.. and I'm here to haunt you? No wait- that was terrible. Okay, I-” but he slams the door in your face.

 

  1. **Harass**



Like a shadow, you stick to Jonathan all day, doing your best to annoy him, but unfortunately for you he's entirely unfazed.

 

  1. **Bus Stop**



It's become a daily habit for you to wait for Jonathan at the bus stop, and he lets an exasperated groan as he sees you again: “You're just gonna keep coming back, aren't you?”

 

  1. **Weekend**



With the next two days off, you decide to explore the bowels of Hell, and you're constantly disappointed: no brimstone, no fire, just a bunch of demons in construction-wear, hard at work.

 

  1. **Indifference**



It's been a couple weeks, and though the entire school thinks he's nuts, he ignores them, even as he scolds you in a whisper: “I'm not gonna kill myself, Sock, just give up.”

 

  1. **Unbelievable**



“Seriously?” He asks, before passing you his headphones and adding “You're unbelievable”, but you notice the faintest traces of a smile on his lips, something that makes your heart skip a beat

 

  1. **Listen**



Even though you left for the day, you can't help but pop back into Jonathan’s room, where you see him perched on his bed, thick calloused hands moving as he plays out a tune that you can't help but sway to; the music stops as he spots you, and you can't help but blush.

 

  1. **Stay**



The clock strikes 5 and you turn to go, telling Jon to pause the movie you were both in the middle of watching, and he protests: “You can stay and hang out, if you want” he offers, sheepishly.

 

  1. **Lies**



**“** Howzit goin, kid?” Mephistopheles asks, and you speak up, trying your best to appear eager,  “Pretty good! I think I'm making progress,” you lie through your teeth.

 

  1. **Scarf**



“Wanna share? It is getting colder out.” You offer, before throwing the piece of cloth in Jon’s face, but it passes through him, as invisible as you are, and Jon gives you an irritated scowl.

 

  1. **Abuse**



The first time you saw a bruise, he claimed it was because he tripped; when you hear the screams coming from the kitchen and Jon yell in pain, you have to fight the urge to fly in and stop his mom.

 

  1. **Solidity**



“Pretty good”, Tom compliments, before adding: “But touching the mortal plane is all about concentration, so focus” he advises, and you nod, because he's the employee of the month, and he knows better than you.

 

  1. **Ticket**



**“** Plleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee?” You beg your boss, who looks at you with disapproval before sighing heavily: “Fine. I'll get you your stupid ticket, but you're working overtime for it”

 

  1. **Touch**



Grabbing his hand was entirely unintentional, but you can't help but feel butterflies regardless, and suddenly Jon’s blue eyes are looking at yours in surprise: “I've been practicing”, you admit, with rosy cheeks.

 

  1. **Sway**



Dancing in place at the concert, unseen by all, you have no idea that Jonathan has been glancing your way all night, but when you look at him, you find he's never seemed happier.

 

  1. **Jealousy**



The girl with the purple hair keeps looking at him, and you can't help but feel angry knots constrict your stomach as you absentmindedly reach for the knife that isn't there.

 

  1. **Stalling**



“So you're stallin’, because you like the guy-” and you have to cut Mephistopheles off: “No, no, it's not that-” but your face is hot and red and he can tell you're lying.

 

  1. **Requiem**



Jonathan says nothing when you start to cry, instead pulling you into a hug; you never allowed yourself time to grieve, and you can hear your father’s voice as you stand over the graves you made: _“We’re not here”,_

 

  1. **Vino Veritas**



“I think I have a crush on you,” Jonathan admits, his face as red as the wine he stole from the liquor cabinet, and you can't help but grin and smile back, giddy on something other than wine: “I knew you couldn't resist me, Hot Stuff.”

 

  1. **Kiss**



“Close your eyes, I wanna try something” you command, and he does and your lips press to his and for the first time since dying you actually feel a fire going through you, and a hunger for something not quite edible.

 

  1. **Late**



“I… I really gotta go or I’m gonna be-” Jon says with a smirk, but your lips smack into his and you cut him off, pulling him into a make out session that only ends after he pulls himself off you, reluctantly.

 

  1. **Hickey**



Mephistopheles cackles and is absolutely brimming with glee when he sees the bruise formed on your neck from Jonathan’s affections, and you wrap your scarf tighter around your neck in embarrassment.

 

  1. **Dance**



The school dance is a bust, but in the dark of Jonathan’s room, with soft music playing from the stereo and your boyfriend leading you along, the night is perfect; you're not even mad when Jonathan accidentally steps on your feet a few times.

 

  1. **Vocal**



As indifferent as he tends to be about, well, everything, Jonathan is surprisingly loud in the bedroom, and you cover his mouth with your hand as he fires all over you, not wanting to wake his mom.

 

  1. **Karma**



“Jon… Jonathan I'm gonna…” you warn him, and suddenly he pulls off you and starts getting dressed, and you're left laying there, dumbstruck: “This is for teasing me all year”, he says, with a teasing smirk before leaving you alone.

 

  1. **Love**



He's laying on his side, one arm draped around you, lightly snoring, and you realize just how satisfying this is, and how wonderful he is, and you realize you can't let him die, no matter what.

 

  1. **Penetration**



With one last “Yes” from you, you grab him and drag him down on top of you, forcing him to join you on the bed as he readies himself, lightly pushing forward once you say it's okay; you forgot what pain felt like, but Jonathan doesn’t move until you’re ready.

 

  1. **Sex**



The pain subsides as you adjust to him, and it turns to pleasure as Jonathan starts to buck, and soon he's going faster and sooner than you realize, you're at your peak and so is he.

 

  1. **Silence**



He didn't say it back, though you saw him open and close his mouth trying to reciprocate; you never meant to say it aloud, but now Jonathan knows you love him, and his silence is troubling.

 

. **41\. Talk**

“I think you're getting too attached to the guy” your boss informs you, and he continues: “Maybe we oughta to look into re-” and you cut him off before he can finish the sentence: “I’ll get him to do it, I just need more time.”

 

  1. **Travel**



“...and since Hell’s finally finished being renovated, all the demons have been called down to celebrate”, you explain to your boyfriend, who nods as you continue: “But I'll be back soon!”

 

  1. **Assignment**



The words that Mephistopheles says turn to gibberish when he informs you that, unfortunately, you've been reassigned, and you can't even bring yourself to look at the manila folder that he’s handed to you.

 

  1. **Protest**



Jonathan is outraged once you tell him the news: “You can't just leave, I'm not dead yet, so just don't do it, tell your boss to fuck off and….” but it's your turn to cut him off; “I can't do that, he's got my soul.”

 

  1. **Goodbye**



Jonathan has never looked so pale, or so defeated and sad, and you don't ask about the fresh bruises under his eyes or the fact that he's holding his arm strangely; he pulls you into a tight hug, and neither of you want to let go.

 

  1. **Work**



Getting up the next morning is the hardest thing you've ever done, and that includes the time you had to bury your parents because you accidentally murdered them.

 

  1. **Scream**



Four days pass before you decide to visit Jonathan, uncaring about the binding contract you signed, or the horrible things Mephi could do to your soul; the sound gets caught in your throat when you find Jonathan on the bathroom floor.

 

  1. **Body**



He doesn't look anything like how you remember: the color in his face is gone and his hoodie is caked in blood, gashes are in his wrists and he doesn't move, no matter how much you shake him awake.

 

  1. **Lost**



Tom has to get you before you leave Jon’s side, and before you can ask your boss of his whereabouts, Mephi interjects: “You couldn't do it, so I don't have his soul… _he ain't here, kid.”_

 

  1. **Providence**



Heaven isn't what you expect, but neither is God; Her amber eyes are full of sympathy, and she hands you a cup of tea as she speaks: “Jonathan’s not here, I'm afraid… he's in Purgatory.”


End file.
